


Hells Bells

by DaisytheDoodleDog



Series: Destiel Collection [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Freeform, Destiel Wedding, M/M, Sabriel (hints), Wedding!, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisytheDoodleDog/pseuds/DaisytheDoodleDog
Summary: A Destiel proposal and wedding. What more do you need to know?





	Hells Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews and enjoy!!! I do not own Beavis and Butthead -to those who may know that stupid tv show-

Dean tapped his knee incessantly at the head table of the bunker. Cas and him were alone in the bunker as Sam and Jack were spending the weekend in St. Louis to “sightsee.” Sam however, had purposely left the bunker -taking Jack- leaving it desolate except for the hunter and angel. Mary and Bobby were working a case, and Rowena was God only knew where; the circumstances couldn’t have been better.

Except Dean was on the verge of a freak out. He had faced the devil himself and yet Dean’s heart had never raced like this before. Dean had done a lot of crazy things in his life. He had killed full on gods, come back from the dead, traveled to Purgatory, Hell, and Heaven. Dean had watched his brother die -more than once,- time traveled, and on top of that, his best friend was an angel.

That angel. Dean thought back to when he met Castiel. It was not the happiest of first meetings, but a friendship developed briskly. And now, here he was, chewing himself out over a stupid idea he just couldn’t shake from his head.

“Dean? Are you alright?” Cas’s familiar voice cut through the dimly lit room as he entered through the hallway. The angel had scraped his trench coat but still had on his black pants and white button down with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He came into the bunkers main room and sighed, his mop of dark hair sprouting in every direction.

“Yeah, fine.” Cas smiled and bent over, kissing the top of Dean’s head. He lingered there for a moment smiling into Dean’s hair then separated. An odd sort of smile was plastered to his face.

“That’s good... because I have something to talk to you about.” Dean raised his eyebrows in curiosity. As he gazed at Cas, his mind went blank, and his plan had been wiped clean from his memory. Almost involuntarily, he stood. He was going to make a huge dinner, and get the whiskey Cas loved and everything. He forgot about all that as soon as he saw him.

“Oh really? Well, uh, I wanted to talk to you too.” Cas gave him a slight nod, his eyes narrowing, as if trying to read the hunter’s expression, and stepped closer, otherwise seemingly emotionless. He kneeled down. Dean’s jaw dropped to the floor.

“Dean, I-“

“Nope!”

“Wha-”

“No, no, no. I don’t think so. You are not gonna to steal my thunder.” Dean got down on one knee and the pale color of Cas’s face flushed away with a rosy tint. Dean took a deep breath and pulled out something from his pocket. Cas was flabbergasted, too shocked to speak as Dean tried to open the box. Cas laid his hand over the lid, shutting down Dean’s nervous inhale from beginning his speech. “Get your heavy ass off the ground and let me propose!” Dean barked as Cas shoved Dean’s hands back and pulled out a little box of his own.

“Dean you are beyond infuriating. Let me propose, I did after all, get down first.” Cas retorted and socked Dean in the arm as Dean grabbed him under his arms and tried tugging him off the ground.

“No way, I’ve been practicing this for weeks!” Dean pushed Cas back and balancing on one knee Cas shoved the little box in his face and opened it to show off a bright blue. Dean was brought to a halt. “...Cas this is...”

“My grace. A piece of it, yes.” Dean fumbled reaching down to open the black box. Inside was not a ring, but a silver vial, not much different from the metal piece containing the swirling blue essence. It was a glimmering golden as it sat in the center of the vial, glowing like a tiny star. Cas knew what it was the second he saw it, it’s familiar luminance, a light so bright it could have only come from one thing: a human soul.

“Dean-”

“Shut up and marry me Cas.” Shit. Dean had a whole speech of sorts prepared, important points and planned pauses. It was supposed to go right as planned... but since when has anything gone by the plan? In the strangest way, the moment was perfect, nothing had embodied their relationship more than the messy, unplanned argument that led them both balancing on their sore knees in the middle of their home in a rash decision that filled them with nothing but a sweet bubbling in their chests. There was a long silence of them breathing heavily after the tussle, staring wholeheartedly at the glowing orbs and absentmindedly nodding. Cas glanced up at Dean’s bright green eyes, the light of his soul dancing in his pupils. Cas rolled his eyes and closed the box, sealing away the electric blue.

“Are you going to kiss me? I’ve done lots of research and an acceptance normally ends with-” Dean chuckled and grasped the collar of Cas’s shirt, tugging Cas to him. Dean sealed the space between them and allowed the world to melt away behind him. Cas smiled and wrapped his hands around Dean’s neck in the chaste kiss. The vial inside its container seemed to glow brighter and brighter. Cas was the first to pull away, bringing Dean and him to their feet. He opened the box again and gingerly placed his grace into Dean’s palm.

“Dean, this is a piece of me, and I want you to have it as you are a part of me.” Dean couldn’t help but laugh in the nervous wave of energy. Yet his whole body felt so relaxed to see Cas so happy. He chuckled, his breath tickling Cas’s nose.

“Cas you big ol’ sap.” Cas smirked at himself, his grace pulsing with his heartbeat.

“I could say the same for you.” Cas remarked, taking the silver vial of soul for himself. He smiled and hummed at it as if it were an old friend. “How’d you find this piece?”

“What do you mean? Rowena gave me a spell to remove a useless portion and-” Cas chuckled and ran his thumb over the warm glass. The vial vibrated in response.

“In my search for you in hell, this was the first piece of your soul that I found. It led me to you.”

...

It was odd to see the bunker’s furniture moved around, the beams decorated and its normally dull lights glowing just the tiniest bit brighter. Chaos reigned, a disgruntled Sam barking orders at Rowena and Gabe.

“Gabriel no! You cannot higher a stripper for the reception.”

“But Sammmmy! No wedding is complete without strippers!” Sam ran a frustrated hand through his hair for the hundredth time that morning.

“Jesus. And they call you an angel of the lord.”

“They call me a lot more than that.” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows and sent the younger hunter a wink. Sam merely rolled his eyes and ignored the dorky pain in his ass. Sam swung his head into the library, where Rowena was elegantly arranging little flowers in vases. She smiled warmly at Sam and tossed her hair back. “They’re traditional you see. White Heather. It’ll bring good luck.” Sam gave her a nod and smiled at the fortuitous friendship that had been formed by the witch and former enemy.

“Rowena! Don’t you think there should be strippers?” Sam threw his head back and groaned, leaving the room before he would be badgered further. He could only here in Rowena groan along with him before Gabe bounded from the library. “Imma go check on Cassie,” he announced, bouncing off to Cas’s room. Gabe passed Dean’s room where he had locked himself with about a week's worth of food. Gabe and him guessed that Dean was having a full blown freak out, but he was too stubborn to let anyone see it, and the one person who could calm him wasn’t “allowed” to see him. They weren’t doing things very traditionally, but Cas insisted on this, not wanting to ruin the surprise. So he was hidden in his room trying to figure out how to tie a tie.

“Hey little bro-bro. Whatcha doin’?”

“Gabriel, as much as I appreciate you being here, I’d rather figure this out on my own.” Gabe snorted.

“How long have you been trying to do this? Let me help, pretty boy.” Cas sighed in defeat and turned to let his older brother tie it correctly.

“So... Sam said no strippers, but I think-“

“No!”

“Uggggh. You guys are no fun.” Cas grumbled to himself and rolled his eyes. Words tumbled out of his mouth however, long before he could stop and think about what he had said.

“Dean seems to think otherwise.” There was a second of silence. Cas bit his lip to shut his mouth.

“Oh, little bro getting it on!” Gabe snickered slapping his brother in the butt jokingly. Cas jumped, whipped around, and swiftly met Gabe’s face with his fist.

“Damn Cas!” Cas was going to retort, but Gabe pounced on him, bringing the two men to the ground in a loud thud. They kicked and hit and cursed at each other, but as vicious as it was, they were half in tears from laughing and relishing the brief moment of just being brothers again. Without the torment of the fate of the world on their shoulders, without the family issues and without the death. It was just them being indescribably them.

“Guys! What the hell?”

“He started it!” Gabe pouted, wiping the droplet of blood on his lips. Cas had gotten him alright. Sam crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway at the bickering brothers.

“Gabriel here, thought it would absolutely hilarious to screw with me. I’m trying to get ready and-” Gabe cut him off.

“Hey, it’s not me who's screwin’ you.”

“That’s it!” Cas growled, his voice gravelly and deep in his threatening tone. He reeled back to sock his brother again, and within seconds, they were on the floor again a sweaty mess of clothes and fists. Several loud thuds and yelps, startled the older hunter out of his room, to burst down the hall and into Cas’s room.

“What the hell is going on?” Cas threw Gabe off of him grunting something in enochian. Gabe glared at him, spitting something venomous back, although a smile grew on his lips. Again, he threw himself on Cas determined to win their tussle, but turned to see Dean in the doorway. Gabe, who had been pining Cas down, jumped up suddenly and winked at Dean.

“Go nuts.” He laughed, excusing himself from the room, before promptly skipping down the hallway to the kitchen. Sam grabbed Cas’s hand and pulled him to his feet, the angel clearly disgruntled and his white shirt was splattered with tiny specks of blood. 

“We were… rough housing.” Sam gave him a puzzled look and stepped back to give his brother and the angel some space. Cas shook his head and began to close the door. “Dean this is against the rules, bye now.” He sent Dean an innocent smile and slammed the door on him, leaving the hunter bewildered on the other side.

…

Sam ran a hand through his hair and watched everyone file in down the large steel steps, chatting and reuniting with smiles that for once, they weren’t seeing each other at the brink of the world’s end. In the front row was Jack, Mary, and a seat for Sam. Behind them was Bobby and the hunters from the other dimension as well as Rowena and Gabe’s empty spot. On the opposite side of the makeshift isle, was Donna, Jody, and the girls. Calire sat contently, her hair pulled back messily and while formal attire wasn’t required, she wore a dress, a rare sight for the usual tomboy. She found Sam quickly through the stuffed bunker, weaving her way through people she knew only by name. “Hey Claire. How are you?”

“This is a little weird seeing my dad’s body marrying another dude, not going to lie. But I’m happy for them. Cas needs to be happy, and so does Dean, even if it’s only for a little while.” Sam smiled softly at her and patted her shoulder, excusing himself from the room insearch of his brother.

“Hey Dean?” Sam knocked on the door, hearing nothing but old wild west movies on the other side. Great, so his brother really was drowning himself out. No answer. Sam knocked again, and when he got the same response he pulled the lock picker from his pocket and picked the lock. He successfully swung open the door to see Dean sitting on the edge of the bed, paying no attention to the movie playing, and staring at the wall decorated with his guns and knives. “Dean?”

“Jesus Sam! Ever heard of knocking?” Dean pushed himself up and scowled. Dean was in his baggy jeans and a Led Zeppelin shirt, when he was supposed to be ready to go.

“I did. You didn’t answer. I thought it was because you were drunk and couldn’t-”

“Why would I be drunk?”

“Uh, well, by the way you’ve been all day, it kinda seems like-”

“No. No! I wouldn’t do that. Not to Cas. Despite what some say, I do have some human decency.” Sam sent his brother a skeptical look, trying to figure out what was going through his thick head. Sam hadn’t loved anyone. Not truly, at least, since Jessica. Sure he had had some one night stands, that weird thing with Ruby but that was it. Of course, Eileen came along. She had been so beautiful, so kind, and funny. Sam had been learning sign language, just for her, until he found out about her death. Sam didn’t want to love again after that.

Then there was Gabriel’s little flirts. Gabe was always one to throw a flirtatious smile or dirty joke and wiggle his eyebrows, but it was almost always directed at Sam. He couldn’t help by shake the teases, along with the stir in his chest off with a groan.

“But, Dean. You walk down the aisle in like twenty minutes.”

“Yeah no shit. I, I… I- shit. What if I screw up?” Sam scoffed and pulled out the suite from its plastic wrapping, smoothing out any stray wrinkle and laying gently on the bed.

“Cas has stayed with you this far.” Dean threw his pillow at Sam’s head, but he ducked easily. Growing up with Dean had taught him a thing or two, that was for sure. A wave of silence washed over them as Dean trapped himself deep in thought. As quickly as the conversation had ceased with Dean’s random act of violence, words began to tumble out of his mouth in one giant, pitiful excuse.

“Yeah, I know, but this? This is a big statement. Every sonofabitch demon, angel, and monster’s going to find out about this. This, all of it, just puts him at risk. I can’t do that.”

“Then why did you want to marry him?” The question silenced Dean. He stared at Sam blankly trying to come up with some smart ass answer to stump his brother, but nothing came to mind.

“I… because I can’t lose him again, can’t let go. Because, I lo-“

“Save it for the vows, will you? Come on, get dressed, put on your Winchester smile and tell him, not me. If he’s worth it, -which he is- then it won’t matter in the end.” Sam gave his brother a soft nod, before exiting the room to leave Dean by himself to think. And that was a good thing too, as on his desk was about a thousand pieces of paper, all crumpled and ripped, eraser shavings everywhere. He had thought about it for weeks, but he just couldn’t come up with a vow.

They all sounded fake, or too perfect, like a professional wrote it. Nothing felt right and each and every one was over the top cheesy, and Dean could not have that. So he dug his fingernails into his fists, swiped all the paper into the trash and ignored that problem right along with the rest. He got dressed, parted his hair and looked at himself in the mirror. He could barely comprehend that the person he was staring at, was him. _What to say, what to say?_ He asked himself over and over until the words felt strung together in his head endlessly revolving around him. Dean looked at the clock and sighed nervously. It was go time, and like everything else, he would just have to improvise.

...

When Dean finally mustered the courage to walk out amongst his friends and family, Cas was already walking down the hallway, ready to greet him at the library entrance. And as soon as Dean saw him, the biggest grin grew on his face.

“Hiya Cas. You’re lookin’ pretty.” Dean mused, although he was flustered by Cas in his suit, minus the trench, his hair slightly less disheveled than usual.

“You dumbass.” Cas snarked back, a gentle smile twitching. “We’re not supposed to see each other yet. You’ll ruin the luck.” Dean laughed before wrapping an arm around his waist and tugging him close, the White Heather in their chest pockets brushing together.

“I’ll take my chances.” Dean kissed him swiftly, leaving the angel in a daze as he quickly pulled away and bounced around the corner and into the library, where everyone turned to stare at him. It didn’t faze him as he sauntered up to Gabriel who was officiating the wedding. _Lucky_ _them_. It took Cas a minute to gain his bearings after the surprising kiss and walk out, but he finally managed to walk down the aisle with Claire at his side, smiling up at him. He loved to see her smile.

Cas stopped and hugged Claire, before turning to Dean. He remained stoic, but the look in his eyes told everything. Cas just had that kind of personna, one where he could say a thousand words just with his eyes, not even an expression was needed.

“We are here today to join Beavis and Butt-head, in a life of -I hope- what is mutual commitment. Thank you for being here to witness the union of an awful angel and even worse human, who just happened to stumble upon each other.”

“Gabriel,” Cas growled. “We talked about this.” Donna and Claire were bent over from laughing so hard and the rest there just smiled and chuckled lightly. Sam’s eyes widened at Gabe’s behavior, although he wasn’t surprised in the least bit.

“Ehmm, Cassie, do not interrupt please. You get your spotlight, I get mine.” Cas grumbled something, but it couldn’t wipe the gentle look in his eyes, relaxed posture and his normally uncomfortable stare that Dean found so comforting. “Let’s begin, shall we? I’ll start with a beautiful proverb from Heaven itself, showing the strength of love.” Gabe started speaking in Enochian, the beautiful language that no one understood causing them to listen contently. Cas however, along with Rowena faltered. What Gabe was saying, it was most certainly not a proverb and if it was, it certainly would not have brushed by Heaven with that description. Cas, not wanting any more disturbances from his dumbass brother, decided to let it slide. Once that horror was over, it was time to move on with the vows. Gabe turned to his little brother, and despite the teasing and pranks and constant ridicule, he was truly happy for the life Cas had always wanted and finally had a chance to have. “Cas, your vows please.” There was a brief pause before Cas inhaled and began.

“Hello Dean.” Sam smiled softly at the familiar catchphrase that Cas always prompted with after he would appear from thin air. Cas’s cleared his voice and continued. “I’ve been around for... ever, but I never grew close to anybody. I was nothing more than a soldier. I-“

“Ehmm.” Gabe grunted, elbowing his brother in the ribs. Cas shot him a glare, cleared his throat again, and continued.

“Then one day, a mere second in my lifetime, I was given a mission. I pulled you from perdition, and that one second turned into the life I cared about. Dean Winchester, in all my time, I’ve never seen a soul as bright as yours, a larger smile through hell, or eyes with the resilient hope that you have. Many things have happened since that day, many of which I regret, but I’ll never regret the day I rebelled. I’ll never regret what I fell for, because it was, for the first time, the only thing that ever felt meaningful. I can’t change the bad in our past, but I will cherish every moment I’ve had with you.” There was a long pause and Dean himself had let out a nervous laugh to hold back his tears. He glanced at the small group of people, Rowena dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, her did-up hair falling in her face in stiff curls. Mary gave Dean a little nod, as if the mother was sending him the okay. A serene feeling washed over Dean, something he couldn’t place, but he never wanted it to leave.

“Cas, you know I’m not one for chick flicks, but this is one of those rare moments, so don’t get used to it.” Cas shook his head, a subtle smile stretching across his usually stoic expression. “God how did I end up here? One minute I was having one-night stands and drinking until I forgot them, and the next I stabbed an angel. A real friggin’ angel who gave up everything he’s ever known for me. Cas I’ve never met someone who cares for me as much as you. I’ve never been one to hold on to love, it was always taken from me, but you were too stubborn to go. Gosh, there’s no words for how you make me laugh, make me so damn angry, and no words for how much I need you. You pieced my soul back together -literally- and in the process broke yourself. For that I owe you everything, and I’m not letting go. I did that once, and it was one of the worst things I’ve ever done. Cas, I’m not letting go, not anymore and I don’t care what I have to do to keep you.” Dean smiled through teary eyes which he had to vigorously blink back. “I’d even make some pretty shitty deals.”

A couple people laughed, but exchanged glances knowing he would fully keep to that promise. Cas’s eyes widened and his nose scrunched up, giving him a warning glance that he would kill him if it came to that. Dean pulled the chain from his pocket, the silver vial buzzing as it came closer to Cas, the orb of glowing gold bouncing in its containment. Dean slid it over Cas’ head and it seemed to fit perfectly, resting against his chest. Cas pulled out a vial of his own, hanging from the iron chain, blue liquid swirling inside, little specks twinkling like a sea of stars. Cas set it around Dean’s neck and Dean could feel the grace pulse with Cas’s heartbeat, as if it was alive, breathing with him. It was silent as Gabe talked on.

The next hushed few minutes went by unnoticed by the two just happy to be surrounded by their family. Dean has tuned out, too busy wrapped up in every little detail of Cas. His soft expression, slightly pursed lips at Gabriel’s attempts to crack a joke, and cleanly shaved jaw, set firmly. And then those eyes. Piercing blue that matched the glow of his grace around Dean’s neck, vibrating in the vial along with Cas’s heartbeat, to prove it really was a part of him. A part of him that Cas would gladly give up for him. It was all so corny, so chic-flicky, so undeniably Cas. Gabe broke through his thoughts with a devilish grin. Dean turned to his attention in the brief silence followed by Gabe’s voice.

“Do you, Dean Winchester, take Castiel, angel of the lord and best dumbass in the world to be your husband?” Husband. Something about the word scared him and made him giddy all at the same time. A husband, someone who would be his side no matter what, and that someone was Cas. How did he get here?

“I do.”

“And do you, Castiel angel of the lord, take Dean Winchester, king of the little bitches to be your husband?” Cas ignored his brother, but couldn’t hide the smile. It was true. Dean was sometimes a little bitch, it was okay though. Maybe that’s why he fell in the first place. For the stubborn son of a bitch with no hope, who just desperately needed something to believe in.

“I do.”

“You may kiss the bride.” Gabriel snarked turning and smiling slyly at Dean. Dean reached out and pushed Gabe’s face away and grasped the collar of Cas’s shirt, tugging him closer. They kissed, under the roof of their little home, with their family surrounding them in a happy moment that they knew wouldn’t last. They’d have another fight tomorrow, they’d meet death soon enough again, and they would struggle to find each other through the darkness. Yet, it didn’t matter, not now at least. As long as the little stars of soul and grace glowed, they’d get through it. Dean smiled as he broke away. The bond that Heaven spat at, the bond that the monsters targeted, would only bring more hatred towards them now, but he smiled, for somewhere deep below the earth, through the flames of Hell, wedding bells were ringing.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Review! Until next time,
> 
> -Daisy


End file.
